


Officer Rose

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She honestly made for a poor excuse for a cop, but Emerald loved her outfit and wasn't about to rain on Ruby's parade.





	Officer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A part two will be made...at some point.

“Ha!! I knew that tip was solid Intel!!”  
She had been busy silently surfing through channels on their television so the unannounced voice that snapped her out of her trance resulted in the ex-thief jumping in her seat on their couch as she whipped her head towards the source of the voice. Unaware of what her enthusiastic girlfriend had planned for the former criminal, Emerald couldn’t help but stare slack jawed in awe at the silver-eyed warrior’s lewd outfit.  
Instead of the typical emerald green gem patterned booty shorts she wore along with her favorite heart shaped Beowulf tank top she loved to wear for pajamas, the scythe-wielder had replaced her pajama shorts with a red two layered petticoat skirt with a string of hopes that ran along the waist of the skirt, a pair of handcuffs hanging off one of the loops. Her usual cute tank top that she loved to wear around the house had been swapped for a form fitting red corset style top that ran from her hips up towards her neck with a zipper running up the front of the top that kept the whole thing together, the for fitting nature of the top doing wonders to emphasize the scythe-wielder’s C cup sized bust. To further help sell the whole cop motif, Ruby also wore a red police hat with her emblem on the cap of her hat, and a police badge inscribed with the name, “Officer Sergant Rose”, a name the scythe-wielder obviously chose in an attempt to make her sound more impressive. And to complete the whole sex appeal of the outfit she wore, Ruby was wearing a pair of red fishnet stockings that were connected to her skirt with a garter belt, and to top it all off the scythe-wielder was wearing her combat boots along with the fishnet stockings giving her some semblance of authority.  
“Not that you don’t look hot and all in that get up Ruby…” Emerald said, pausing so she could take a minute and appreciate Ruby’s patented fluster fit triggered by her compliment, “but what exactly the fuck?” There was certainly a part of Emerald that was certain that asking this question was pointless, but she still felt that it was necessary to put the question forward and futilely hope for a coherent answer.  
“Hmph, I’ll be the one asking the question’s around here scoundrel!!” Ruby ordered, jabbing a finger towards Emerald’s direction as she did. Stuck with a bizarre mix of confusion due to Ruby’s sudden exclamation and a lingering desire to bury Ruby’s face into the couch as she had her way with her, Emerald ceased form saying anything and continued to stare at the love of her life. “Now that’s better, now it’s under my impression that you’ve recently come into stolen goods that don’t belong to you, is this true? Speak criminal!!”  
“Wha…you know I’ve been sitting here on this couch all day Rubs y-“Before Emerald could finish her sentence, she quickly found herself being cut off by her girlfriend.  
“That’s Officer Sergant First Class Rose to you young missy!!” Ruby declared. Emerald may have had issue with the fact that Ruby’s new title didn’t coincide with what was on her fake badge, but she felt that it was best to just drop that subject and continue on with what she was saying.  
“You know I was here all day because we’ve been curled up together on this couch for a better part of the day, you literally jumped off our couch and ran to our room 25 minutes ago cause you said you wanted to grab something.” Emerald said. Smirking to the ex-thief as she slowly strutted towards the lounging brown-skinned woman, swaying her hips as she moved closer and closer to the ex-thief. Her act may have been a bit bizarre for her, but Emerald couldn’t deny that her girlfriend’s hips weren’t hypnotic as they got closer and closer.  
“Ha, I was hoping you would want to make this harder than it has to be.” Ruby said, placing her knees on either side of Emerald’s waist on their couch as she crawled up on it. Cupping her hands under Emerald’s chin, Ruby tilted her girlfriend’s head back so that the silver-eyed woman could gaze into Emerald’s blood red. “It looks like I’m going to have to get…” Taking a short pause in her sentence, Ruby continued to stare into her girlfriend’s eyes as she retracted one of her hands from her chin and brought it near the zipper head of her top, “…creative with my interrogation aren’t I?” Ruby then proceeded to slowly pull the zipper head down, only allowing her cleavage to be visible before halting the zipper’s journey. “So what says you you nefa…nef…ne…. criminal scum?”  
While she would have loved to break away from her girlfriend’s eyes so she could get a better shot of her girlfriend’s cleavage, Emerald was fine with settling for a view of Ruby’s cleavage through her peripherals since she wasn’t ready to look away from the seductive silver pools she was staring into. Her girlfriend’s eyes were beautiful on a normal day, but when Ruby managed to translate all her lustful desires for the brown skinned woman Emerald couldn’t help but become transfixed with her girlfriend’s stare. While she still thought Ruby’s game was still a tad bit ridiculous, and the scythe-wielder’s stumble to pronounce difficult words was humorous to her, Emerald found herself shelving those thoughts to the side and decided to play along with her girlfriend’s game. After all, Ruby looked too good in her outfit to simply laugh her off her lap.  
“What do I say?” Emerald asked, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s waist as she continued to speak to her, “I say show me what you got.” Making sure to keep her eyes open and to refrain from breaking eye contact, Ruby let out a small giggle as she lowered her head down so she could capture her girlfriend’s mouth in a passionate kiss, both women opening their mouth’s as they got closer so they could fully melt into the kiss. While the two were enjoying a passionate kiss, Ruby slowly dragged her hands down from Emerald’s chin and stopped on her impressive D-sized breast. Wanting to send more pleasure Emerald’s way as they continued to kiss, Ruby began to fondle the ex-thief’s chest while her tongue continued to dance and coil with Emerald’s, her hands alternating from stroking face of Emerald’s breast to massaging massaging the sides and top of them. The ex-thief had been wearing a lightweight tank top so Ruby’s hands weren’t making direct contact with her breast, but the added friction form the shirt helped to send another pleasing wave through her body as they continued to kiss.  
Moaning into the kiss as the pleasure started to fill her body, Emerald moved her hands down Ruby’s waist so she could rest them on her thighs, once there she began to run her hands up and down her outer thighs as they continued to kiss. It may not have been the stimulation Ruby was providing her, but judging by the moans Ruby had let out she could tell that the silver-eyed woman was enjoying herself. A minute or so more of kissing had gone on before Ruby finally broke the kiss up, a trial of saliva connecting the two women mouth once she separated. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Ruby leaned her head down again but instead of connecting with her girlfriend’s lips she continued on down until she reached her earlobe, where she proceeded to lightly nibble on the lobe and send small shocks of pleasure through Emerald’s body all the while still fondling her breast.  
“Fuck!! Oooohh yes Ruby…” Emerald moaned out, gripping down on her girlfriend’s thighs as the pleasure continued to course through her body. She was happy to have her girlfriend please her, but the bliss quickly faded away as Ruby pulled her hands away and ceased her nibbling. Confused and tainted with a slight presence of annoyance, Emerald stared into Ruby’s eyes again once the scythe-wielder went back to looking down on her.  
“That’s major officer first class sergeant Rose to you scoundrel.” Ruby said, grabbing the bottom of her lover’s tank top so she could lift it above Emerald’s breast, the scythe-wielder giving her lips a lick as she drank in the sight of Emerald’s massive bust. “It would uh…uh…” Her intentions weren’t to ruin the mood she had set, but unfortunately for Ruby she quickly lost track of the word she was trying to use. Emerald was certain she knew Ruby was going to go for, “benefit”, but she opted to keep her mouth shut instead, so as not to embarrass the pretend copper.  
“Uh…BENEFIT!!” Ruby suddenly cried out, her face quickly losing the confused expression that had replaced the seductive glance that had predecess the confused expression. With her thought process back on track, Ruby’s quickly switched back to her seductive glance she had been wearing up till a few seconds ago. “It would benefit you to remember that, criminal.”  
“Very well…Officer Rose.” Emerald said, initially confused as to what to call her since she her girlfriend’s title had changed from the first time she had introduced it to her but ultimately settling on just calling her, “Officer Rose”.  
“That’s better criminal, now how about I reward you?” Ruby said right before lowering her head again so she could flick her tongue off the ex-thief’s harden nipple. Thanks to her tongue dancing of Emerald’s nipple, the brown skinned woman couldn’t help but let out a rousing moan of ecstasy as Ruby continued to taste the harden nipple, alternating from flicking her nipple with her tongue to circling the sensitive point with her tongue as well. Ruby’s left hand had moved over to the unoccupied breast and began to gently stroke her nipple with her index finger, shifting Emerald into a loud and aroused state as she continued to moan and whimper.  
“Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!” Emerald cried out, quickly losing herself to the wave of ecstasy that rolled through her body as Ruby continued to play with her. Desperate for more pleasure but not wanting to bring herself to orgasm yet, Emerald retracted one of her hands from Ruby’s plentiful thighs so she could reach down towards her crotch and stroke her outer lips with her fingers. She was currently wearing her rose red panties right now so she settled for running her fingers up and down the face of her vagina through the panties instead of slipping them inside. The added pleasure helped to satisfy the intense need for pleasure that was roaring through her body right now, but it still wasn’t enough. She needed more, she wanted more, but she wanted to play this out through her girlfriend’s intentions instead of simply taking charge.  
“It seems like your almost ready to talk aren’t you?” Ruby said once she pulled her tongue away from her girlfriend’s nipple. Emerald was happy to hear that Ruby might finally be progressing their game, but she couldn’t deny her disapproval at the loss of pleasure once Ruby’s tongue had left her nipple. She was disappointed, but she did her best to keep it from showing on her face, instead she simply looked up at her girlfriend again and waited to hear for what she had planned for her. “I’ll take your silence as a sign you still need more…” Ruby paused her sentence so she could move her head in closer to Emerald’s ear. Keeping her voice to a low and intimate whisper, Ruby spoke her next words into Emerald’s ear, sending chills through the woman’s spine as her hot breath hit her ear. “Convincing don’t you? Well in that case we’re going to need to move locations to a spot where I prepared a special interrogation for you…unless you feel like talking now?” Ruby didn’t need to tell her where she needed to take the two of them, her extended absence to their bedroom told her that was the place they needed to be right now. Eager for more pleasure, Emerald wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and lifted up from their couch, earning a surprised yelp from Ruby as the scythe-wielder quickly wrapped her legs around Emerald’s waist so that she didn’t end up failing backwards. With an eager smile on her face, Emerald looked deep into Ruby’s eyes as she said her next words.  
“If you want me to talk, then you’re going to have to workfor it, Officer Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/5656_fox


End file.
